1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a door security system for a building, and in particular it relates to a door security system having a steel door hingeably attached to a steel doorframe, having features for preventing unauthorized access to the building through the door security system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of homes and businesses are broken into and burglarized every year. There are a variety of ways a burglar may enter a building. Often, however, the burglar will simply enter the building through a door of the building. This may be accomplished in several ways. Firstly, the burglar may actually break the door in order to gain access to the interior of the building. Secondly, the burglar may remove the door from its hinges in order to enter the building. Thirdly, the burglar may break open the locks which maintain the door in a closed and locked position. Consequently, there is a need for a door security system having features which make it difficult or impossible for the burglar to enter the building through the door in the several ways described above.
A variety of door security systems are available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,499 to Boyle appears to show a door security system comprised of a wrap around cover plate for protecting hinges. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,461 to Prescott appears to show a door security system with a reinforced metal plate imbedded across the width for preventing unauthorized entry. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,995 to Jagiela appears to show a door security system comprised of a plate secured to the inner side of a door.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.